


Saving the Captain From Himself

by Raden



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raden/pseuds/Raden
Summary: When Detective Cruz sees his Captain, Brooks Avery, in a gay bar after his divorce with a questionable man, he has no other option but to step in or let his Captain be taken advantage of.





	Saving the Captain From Himself

Cruz had seen him at a gay bar once, not surprising given his openness; but his actions and behaviors were the real shocker. Avery was dressed in tight dress pants and a button-down, dry humping a tall brunette with tan skin and a giant neck tattoo. It looked like the guy had been to prison a time or two before. Without even thinking, Cruz walked over and yanked Avery away from the likely criminal, glaring with purpose before dragging a drunk Avery off to a back corner for a quiet talk. Well, as quiet as you can get being in a club. 

“Sir, are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself,” Cruz gave the Capt. a once over look before continuing, “maybe head on home. Sleep it off.”

Avery was appalled.  _ His _ subordinate was telling him what he should do for fuck sake, can’t a man enjoy a drink and a dance with a hot guy. “The fuck Cruz. I may not be your Captain right now but don’t ever do that again. I’m fine, and you ruined a perfectly good time!” Avery exclaimed angrily. 

“Well sorry for thinking’ you were being reckless and taken advantage of by a thug.” 

“Ever think that maybe that’s what I wanted? I was with a straight-laced man for years, and I don’t want that anymore. I want something different. I don’t want another Todd.” Avery was beyond frustrated, his tone laced with emotion. 

Cruz couldn’t do anything but sigh and say, “I’m just worried about you sir.”

“If you’re so fucking worried, why don’t you join me,” Avery spat out, moving closer to be nearly chest to chest with his subordinate. “Nobody’ll do anything to me while you’re here.”

Cruz mulled it over in his head. Knowing Avery, he wouldn’t be able to get the man out of the club without severe reprimanding later. Nodding, he let his Captain drag him out onto the dance floor. They were dancing chest to chest, Avery not letting him get any distance. “No better way to protect me than to be close,” Avery had whispered in his ear when he tried to get distance between them. The sensual moving of bodies against each other was mesmerizing, but it didn’t last. Avery turned around and began to grind his ass into Cruz’s crotch.  _ ‘The man sure knows what he’s doing.’  _ Cruz thought after getting over the initial shock. 

The friction of Avery’s ass against his crotch felt deliciously satisfying, and the way Avery swayed his hips made it better. Cruz could feel his cock harden, the movements doing nothing but add to his erection. Despite loving the way Avery was moving, and the feel of their bodies pressed together, Cruz still had an inner dilemma. This was his boss after all. Cruz’s internal monologue was cut short when Avery reached behind and took the other’s hands, placing them on his hips. The action itself was clearly indicating that the Capt. wanted him to do something, that he was giving a wordless order to touch him and Cruz would be damned if he didn’t obey that order. 

Gripping Avery’s hips tightly, Cruz began grinding back into the other’s ass, enjoying the low moan it released from the older man. Moving his head in towards the man’s neck, he gave an experimental lick over the jugular. Sucking gently on the Captain’s earlobe while one hand slide under the untucked button down, running his hand over the smooth skin underneath. Moving his hand down to Avery’s groin, cupping it firmly and whispering in the other’s ear, “Is this what you want,  _ hermosa?” _

Running his fingers through Cruz’s long locks, Avery looked into his equally lust-blown eyes before pulling his head down into a rough kiss. Kisses became more heated and needy, tongues moving together in a battle to devour each other. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Avery stated, yanking the other man by the arm and pulling him towards the exit. Having both taken the bus or walked to the club, they hailed a cab to Avery’s, practically falling through the door of the house once they unlocked it. Pushing the older man against the wall, Cruz ravaged his Captain, leaving his lips swelled and most of his neck covered in hickeys, along with a partially unbuttoned shirt. Stepping back to admire his work, Cruz licked his lips while eyeing Avery animalistically. The older man looked positively erotic with swelled lip and a light blush across his cheeks as he leaned against the wall with his shirt half open. Out of frustration, Cruz ripped off Avery’s shirt, sending buttons flying. Heat returned to the Captain’s cheeks at the act of dominance.  _ ‘Fuck that was hot”, Avery thought to himself.  _

The ripped shirt allowed Cruz to see a faint line of pubic hair trailing down his stomach. Following the path of hair, Cruz saw that Avery’s cock was stretching his trousers, tenting the already snug material. Cruz pulled the man into a rough kiss, slipping his tongue into his superior’s mouth. Avery acted with equal enthusiasm. Lifting the older man to let him wrap his legs around the tattooed man. They moved clumsily to the guest room, Avery hadn’t been able to sleep in the master (bedroom) since Todd died. At the edge of the bed, Cruz laid Avery down gently and peeled his shirt off before kneeling down. Avery watched as Cruz undid his belt and pants, pulling them down before taking his erect cock and swallowing it down whole till the tip hit the back of his throat.  _ ‘No gag reflex,’ Avery thought while moaning loudly at the warmth of the other man’s mouth and the sensation of his detective’s tongue circling his cock.  _

The tattooed man bobbed his head, sucking on his Captain’s cock and swirling his tongue to evoke more moans from his Captain. Avery was a shaking mess when Cruz stopped sucking his cock; he was close to cumming when Cruz let his cock slip from his mouth before standing, moving Avery further up the bed to the pillows. Avery could barely get the words, “lube, top drawer,” as his detective nipped and sucked on his neck. 

Leaning to the side, Cruz pulled open the drawer of the bedside table and retrieved the lube. Squirting some of the lube over his fingers, Cruz reached down between Avery’s ass cheeks and slowly inserting a finger into his ass. Thankfully, Avery was partially loose already. Cruz’ mind began to imagine all the ways Avery loosened his asshole, the thought of the older man fucking himself with a dildo was incredibly sexy. Adding a second and then a third finger, Cruz scissored Avery open, massaging his prostate till he had the man thrusting his hips down onto Cruz’ fingers while begging for more. 

“You like that  _ hermosa _ , do you like having your ass stuffed. I bet you’d love to have my cock in your ass.” Avery had never been a fan of dirty talk during sex, but for some reason, everything Cruz was saying was turning him on. “Fuck yes, just fuck me already!” Avery exclaimed. 

Spreading some more lube over his cock, Cruz lined up with Avery’s ass and thrust his hips forward. Giving Avery time to adjust, Cruz took the time to press gentle kisses down the other man’s neck, jaw and shoulders. Feeling nimble fingers weaving through his hair, he looked up to see the Captain nodding at him, urging him to move finally. Thrusting slowly into Avery, Cruz aimed his hips on an angle to hit the older man’s prostate When the other man screamed with pleasure, he picked up the pace, thrusting ruthlessly into Avery, hitting his prostate with every thrust and loving the feel of the Captain’s ass clenching around his cock. Cruz’ thrusts became even more relentless, and Avery had already scratched and bruised much of the younger man’s back already. But, with the continuous assault on his ass, Avery could feel that he was close to cumming; and with the tightness of his Captain’s ass, Cruz knew he was going to cum soon. With their climates fast approaching, Cruz kept up his pace, and they both rode it out till they came. To not crush Avery with his added weight, Cruz held himself up with his arms and rolled over to the opposite side of the bed while Avery was laying on his side already nodding off. 

The weight of what he had just done had begun to hit Cruz; he had just fucked his boss. How the hell would they be able to work at all? Avery was his superior, and any conflict of interest on either of their parts would be a problem for investigations. Even with the conflicts that would result from their hookup, Cruz could not bring himself to leave the older man’s bed just yet, after all, he found the other incredibly sexy and peaceful as he slept. Sighing, Cruz thought to himself,  _ ‘I’ll leave before he wakes up, and try to figure it out in the morning. For now, I’ll let myself enjoy this.’ _

**_Next Day - LAPD :_ ** **_Robbery/Homicide Division_ **

Avery had been acting off, the whole unit could tell. At first glance, most would attribute the limp to good sex, jokingly, but the look on his face indicated that there was more to it than that. 

Murtaugh and Riggs were the first to bring it up to the Captain himself. 

“Yo, what’s up Capt. Looks like you had one hell of a good time.” Riggs exclaimed cheekily, dropping in one of two chairs in front of his desk.

“I do not know what you’re talking about,” Avery replied glumly.

“Now we know you better than that, come on Avery,” Murtaugh said matter-of-factly.

“That and those hickeys on your neck,” Riggs commented, grinning widely. 

Head in his hands, Avery sighed,  _ ‘Too good detectives for their own good’ Avery thought.  _ “Okay, sit.” Murtaugh quickly took a seat, looking far too eager. 

Looking up at his two best detectives, Avery began, “I fucked up bad last night. Got too drunk and made a fool of myself, and slept with someone I shouldn’t have.” 

Sparing a glance at his current partner, Murtaugh looked at his old friend while Riggs smirked in return. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Yeah, we’ve all had a one night stand or two. The best part is, you never have to see them again. Well, usually.” Riggs added. The look of shame on Avery’s face made it obvious that it wouldn’t be that easy, obviously whoever he slept with was someone he would have to see regularly. 

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, Murtaugh spoke softly, “Come on Avery, you can trust us. Let us help.” Riggs, supporting his partner, added “Yeah Capt. What’s the worst that could happen?” At that statement, Avery began glaring at the most destructive detective he had ever worked with, the man had cost the department more than any other. 

Riggs’ smile fell, “Okay, better not think about the worst. But, if you let us help you, you might get yourself a boyfriend. Or a fuck buddy, we aren’t judging.” 

“Riggs!” Murtaugh exclaimed, smacking his partner in the shoulder. Avery had no idea what came over him, but he found himself agreeing with Riggs, it would be better to fix this fuck up now rather than later, regardless of the outcome. 

“Alright, fine. You win.” Both detectives turned to their Captain, murmuring ‘ _ yes!’ _ under their breath. “So who did you sleep with?” Riggs asked curiously. “Hey, the only way we can help you is if we know, so spill it.”

Taking a deep breath, Avery replied, “Cruz, I slept with Cruz.” To say that the two detectives were surprised would be an understatement, they were shocked but recovered quickly. “So, did you two talk..” Riggs trailed off, not wanting to ask his boss too much about his sex life. 

Rolling his eyes, Avery stated, “No. He was gone when I woke up. Now, how do I fix this?”

“Why don’t you leave the planning to us, just try and figure out what to say once we get the two of you alone,” Murtaugh said. The two detectives left without so much as another word, leaving Avery to his thoughts. 

_ **** A Few Hours Later **** _

One of the officers had entered his office, informing him that a detective in his unit had hauled in a politician’s kid.  _ ‘That would explain why my phone has been ringing off the hook.’ _

Following the officer to one of the interrogation rooms, Avery readied himself to be far too diplomatic for some rich brat. As the interrogation room door opened, Avery saw Cruz leaned over a table across from a skinny blonde twenty-year-old. Surprised to be seeing Cruz so soon, Avery quickly schooled his expression and turned back to his diplomatic agenda. “That’s enough detective. Mr. Vaughan, you are free to go, and on behalf of the LAPD I would like to apologize for any inconvenience.” Shaking hands with Mr. Vaughan and his team of lawyers, as they exited the room, Avery turned back to Cruz. “You will have to lay off the kid for now or be discreet. His father’s a politician, and any bad publicity will have the mayor and the higher ups pushing me to shut the case down entirely.” 

Cutting Avery short, Cruz said, “Captain, I know the drill for cases involving rich pricks and politics. Now, I think we have other things to sort out.” 

Completely forgetting the speech he prepared, Avery ranted instead, “I don’t know what you want me to say. Yes, we had sex, and no, I do not regret it. I have no idea what to do about this, even with all the complications, so please tell me you have some idea as to how to deal with this.”

“Captain, I don’t regret it either, but the only way to figure this out is to know what we want. And right now, I want you.” Cruz replied, stepping closer to Avery while looking into his eyes. “What do you want?” 

“First off, you have no idea how incredibly sexy you were when you said that, and secondly, I want you too but let’s take it step by step. No need to screw this up and ruin both our careers. Agreed?” Avery asked, hoping it would go as smoothly as he made it seem.

“Definitely,” Cruz replied, voice deep with lust. 

Unbeknownst to the pair, they had slowly been moving closer and closer to one another, eyes locked on the other. Soon, their bodies and carnal desires took over. Before they knew it, they were in a heated make-out session, and their hands were roaming each other’s bodies. 

  
  


Shortly after Captain Avery went off to attend to the matter of a politician’s child, Murtaugh and Riggs walked into the bullpen, scanning it thoroughly for two people in particular. 

“Hey, Bailey! Where’s Captain and Cruz at?” Riggs shouted from across the bullpen. 

Detective Bailey looked up from her computer before replying, “Interrogation room, some high price socialite got hauled in.” The two partners shared a look of deep concern before bolting off in the direction of the interrogation rooms. Having seen the odd look from the two men, Bailey trailed behind them, curious to know what was going on. 

When they approached the right door, Murtaugh tried the knob. “Locked.” Turning on their heels, all three rushed into the viewing room and abruptly stopped once they saw what was happening beyond the glass. Avery was sprawled across the metallic table, his shirt unbuttoned and suit wrinkled, grinding back into Cruz’ hips and feeling up his shirtless chest while they made out. 

“Ah, well at least we know they fixed things,” Riggs exclaimed, having failed miserably based on the looks of the other two detectives. “Yeah. Maybe we should leave before this turns into a porno situation.” Quickly agreeing, the three fled the viewing room, leaving the couple to their  _ “activities.” _

  
  



End file.
